


The Path between us

by theshipsociety



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Archaeology, F/M, unnammed mc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-11 11:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20545430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshipsociety/pseuds/theshipsociety
Summary: The main character discovered an very important untold part of the history and a failed relationship of two high ranking officers of the Survey corps. Will they tell the tale even if the odds are not in their favor?





	1. Independence Day, 2020

**Author's Note:**

> Supposed to be my entry on SNK Positivity Week as just a short fiction but the plot just came to my mind and decided to make a story. Would I post it on Tumblr or what?  
This fanfiction is inspired by Attack on Titan, which is created by Hajime Isayama so I don't own any of the character used in the story.

_ **“Would you imagine that this calm place we were strolling is the same place where battles were done centuries ago?”** _

It was Independence Day when I decided to celebrate the most important holiday in the country. Well, I’m not afraid to be left out and be alone in this historical park I was currently seeing its beautiful scenery.

_Eerie_. That was the exact feeling I first felt coming here.

I come here once in every six months, whenever there’s a celebration like this Independence Day or National Museum's Day. I had a thing on visiting historical landmarks, the feeling of calmness and respect were overflowing the place to which is so beneficial to my highly-toxic work life. Those feelings are rare, and every single day that I go to the same museums, I would learn a thing from the history of my motherland. I’m obviously a science nerd, having a PhD in chemistry and currently a professor in the most respected university in the country, and history should not in my radar. But knowing everything is so satisfying but I choose science because of the dumb bullies in my high school who doesn’t appreciate it. Science should be loved, at least.

It’ll gonna be dark outside because it’s going to be six o’clock in the evening, so I went to a museum just adjacent from my location. It was a museum of the last war of Shiganshina, and according to what I’ve learned, the last war was the bloodiest one and the most recent one. Also, this museum had the reopening today due to the preservation they had to do with the things they just recovered from the exact site of the war where it happened.

Good thing the people starts decreasing as the sun sets. The museum will be closed on 7 pm, so maybe I’ll have a quick stroll in the museum and go home.

The newly discovered artifacts were displayed first in the main floor of the museum. Again, the amount of eeriness were crawling to my skin but not still not enough to feel nervous. As I approach to the part of the museum, some military documents were placed, a sudden light headedness I felt from it. There were pocket notebooks with certain scribbles on it, an ancient map of Paradis was also displayed on the wall and a two double-bladed swords called 3DMG that was used to kill huge monsters they called as ‘titans’.

I didn’t expect crying so hard when I saw the bolo tie that was caged inside the rectangular glass. I was there, staring it, look at the list of the commanders who were in the ‘Survey Corps’, a military division who were the direct attackers of the titans. I started at the name of the 14th commander and also the last commander of the SC, which is named ‘Hange Zoe’. _Hange Zoe_, it feels like that I know that name. I keep repeating the name, and every moment I repeat it, it just makes me cry harder like it’s killing me inside. Who are you, Hange Zoe? And why are you hurting me so much?

A sudden gush of a cold wind made my skin tremble. Maybe Hange Zoe wants me to talk to her soul.

As a look around me, people are far distant to me. The nearest person to me is just 40 meters away from me, too far to make me feel like that. Deep inside, I came to realized that museum feels like a cemetery to me, those things were displayed are their death stone, and their souls won’t just leave their important things away from them. Maybe they guard them? Or those souls wants to communicate with the people seeing their things? I know that there’s no science explanations to these, but sometimes, mysteries are so hard to be answered because they were kept hidden from the eyes of a discoverer.

I tried to calm down myself by looking to the other historical mementos, from the ancient kitchen wares to religious artifacts to which I feel nothing from them. I really want to look back at the bolo tie again if the feeling earlier is just me, just shitting myself. My head was about to turn at that side, when suddenly a person stood at the direction of where the bolo tie was kept. I screamed like I was going to be killed by someone because that person looks like a ghost, literally. That person is a man shorter than me and far fairer than me to think he was a model of a glutathione lotion. He started at me hard when he turned his head to me like he was really killing me for shouting like crazy, but his stare melted when he realized that it was me who screamed, and he looked back again and walked away from his place opposite from where I stood. So my curious cat went to investigate if I really seeing a ghost, or that person I just saw classify as a ghost, but my hypotheses just debunked when his footsteps were audible and he looked at his phone and put his earphones while walking away, going to another part of the museum. Ghost won’t listen to music and wearing earphones, do they? Or is he a millennial ghost?

I shook my head shooing away my stupid thoughts and also to rub my eyes if really he was a real person. Yet confirmed, but I’m still stick my thoughts that he was still a ghost to me, like where in the earth will just appear from nowhere? It's just a coincidence that he was looking at the same thing. I don’t even heard him walking into that place, or maybe it’s just me who didn’t realized it? He was a personification of a mystery I’m willing to discover.

So that incidence took me an half hour, that was a hell large amount of time just looking at the displays, crying on one of them and screamed. But still my unstoppable curiosity won’t stop me from seeing the only display that made me cry.

Warning on the glass says that don’t touch the glass but I still touched it. Still, the same feeling I felt before is there.

_Nostalgia_. That’s the perfect term. It gives me a mixture of sadness, tragedy, emptiness, and a forgotten memory. For this time, I want to channel Hange Zoe from this display and talk to me. Maybe she has those unanswered wishes she wants me to take care of. Or wait a second. I want to know about her, wait, her? Is the last commander a woman? How come I didn’t knew about her? Nothing in the history were written about her! Seriously! According on what I remember, the most well-known commander, and the last commander is Gilbert Schubert, the 11th commander. I looked again from the list of the commanders, and the names of _Keith Shadis, Erwin Smith and Hange Zoe_ were written. Are they the newly discovered heroes? How come the world haven’t broadcasted about it? Or am I living in a country no one will know about these unsung heroes?

So I took a photo from the display. I’ll gonna spread the world about them. They don’t deserved to be treated like this! Keith Shadis, Erwin Smith and Hange Zoe, you are all too great just to be forgotten by the future you’ve protected!

_“This is our history, don’t forget about us and…me”_

A certain wood scent went across my nose and implied a thought from that scent. Hange Zoe is starting to communicate with me.

The whole museum starts to remind the remaining spectators that it’ll close by fifteen minutes so I didn’t hesitate to go out from the museum. As I’m still absorbed from my sudden discovery, I walked slowly from the front stairs, watching the front view with those beautiful lights they hanged on the trees. The view is so magical, I didn’t expect the area to be like this because I usually go here in mid-afternoon so I didn’t have the chance to see these clusters of yellow lights. So I decided to sit on the block and watch those lamps.

They remind me of torches that was held by a group of people wearing a green cloak. Torches? Where did I get the idea of torches? It’s 2020 already but I still think of those torches!

_ ”Those days were filled my determination to know the secrets of the walls… just to learn the bitter truth from it...”_

A white handkerchief was offered to me before I realized I was crying again. As I looked up to the person who handed me the handkerchief, I caught his grey eyes staring deep to my soul. He was the soul itself, I mean, he was the same glutathione model who I just labelled as a ghost. I stopped crying and I was about to wipe my tears when I smelled a tea-like-aroma on his handkerchief.

_“Keep uncover the truth of the walls, and I’m willing to listen to you”_

I was about to give my gratitude, but like a ghost, he disappeared.


	2. Dreams and Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As she determined to find out about Hange Zoe, a sudden memory that was remembered again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I may took so long to update this, so this is it! Thank you about the responses from the Chapter one, and please keep commenting this story so that I can improve my writing!
> 
> Warning: Suicidal thoughts

It was raining so hard, but I had to accomplish my mission: to save my dying comrade who nearly killed by the traitors who went into my motherland. And the principal method of having my comrade killed was from my invention, the thunder spears that was intended to kill Titans, who infested this island years ago. Then it means that I’m partly have the blame why my comrade was in tatters now. It was my fault, always my fault, it is my fault why all of these things were happening in my country. I had the highest position of one of the military divisions in my country, and yet I’m not that competent to lead it strategically.

This is too much burden for me to handle for so long. I want to take rest, I deserved to get a vacation.

Maybe dying will grant my wish. And I had the every opportunity to do it, like now being chased from the stupid soldiers used to be in my command, and they’re chasing their own commander to death, how ironic life is. Are they my soldiers? I don’t remember being taught to kill their comrade in the battlefield. Or maybe my incompetency is so worse so that my soldiers started disobeying my chain of command.

I’m so tired by just looking at my comrades dying from the titans. This is what I’ve signed up for, killing titans and learn everything from them. So far, we’ve done killing the titans from this island but it seems that because of my stupid leadership, more titans will emerge again, threatening the world again from the extinction of humans even the fact that they themselves are literally humans. To the person who wished for them, fuck you so hard.

Should I give up this opportunity to live?

I’m basically saving my comrade, but if we die together, what’s the point diving with him into the water and running from idiots? Should I became more selfish and just die together? That could be easier than wasting my energy. Or is my comrade wants to live?

Oh right, this is Levi, my closest comrade I ever had in my life. He was the strongest human I ever knew, not because of his superhuman abilities, but his will to live is amazing. I know we both witnessed too much people who died in front of us, and that’s beyond from what I’ve expected from him that he will not kill himself whatever happens. But I can see in his soul that he too, too tired from this terrible life we had. Honestly, he always inspires me to live. But he is now in my arms, injured. I wanted to know if he wanted to live so I don’t have the choice but to extend his life and probably to kill myself during my most convenient time.

From that moment that I saw him lying from the river side, my mind became numb for a minute. I never expected him to be injured like this. Not from this set-up. Not probably from this stupid minions. Yes, he was still alive, but some body parts were missing. From the second I felt his weak pulse, he was determined to live. And without a second thought, I am so motivated to save him.

_“Hange, I wanted to live with you”_

He clearly didn’t spoke. But I knew what he was thinking.

I know it’s weird to have telepathy from your comrade, and ours is so impressive we sometimes use it as a form of a secret communication. So it means I can hear his thoughts that much. I can learn everything from his will, from his inner thoughts and even his secretive life. And what I just knew just now is a surprise.

He wants to live with me. Wow, what a great intent. Of all of the people, why to me? Why to the messiest person you ever knew? Why to the nerd like me?

He was gripping my hand so hard conveying that he’s sincere about me living with him. Right, he also knew my thoughts and that’s pretty annoying.

He looked at his left. It was a matter of milliseconds when I realized he shielded me from the bullets, and… I did the same thing to him.

Several bullets were enough to wake me up.

Damn, what kind of dream was that? Gasping from air, I calmed myself from the nightmare I just dreamed of. That is so traumatizing.

It was indeed interesting but dreadful. So I tried to remember the exact thing from it. I can perceive who’s really Hange Zoe is, a nerd like me and it’s right that she’s the commander of Survey Corps. But I can’t remember her face. Oh wait. I didn’t saw her face at all. I didn’t saw because her point-of-view was in me, the dreamer. So I’m convinced that Hange wants me to look deep of her life from my perception. Or maybe she was…me, sort of infusing her soul in my body. Whatever her purpose is, I’m still had to know about her.

That dream left some important things about her life, from the scenario she’s in, the uniform they wore, the military equipment they’re using, and the most important one is the picture of an injured man, that according to it, he was Levi, a sort of a superhuman. From my terrible drawing skills, I had to note everything from my journal that is only intended from this research. I tried to search from internet for some inspirations but I already accepted the fact that the illustrations from the web is far better than my sketches, so I just decided to print those.

Levi. His name means ‘attached’. He was so attached from the people he’s with and I believe he felt so much pain when he saw those people die in front of him. And when he gripped Hange’s hands, he doesn’t want to be left by her, he just wanted to be with her. He feared to lose her like he was only the remaining person left. So he protected her when the enemies fired at her, he became insane at that moment. She must be so important to him.

Until now, I can still feel his grip like he was holding my hand.

I just remembered he look like the character who play the vampire from a tv series so I printed a picture of it. This is going good, I hope. I decided that I’m going to pay a visit from our library, since it was ridiculously huge and some books here are insane even Google can’t give you satisfactory answers but before that, professor duties first.

I’m going to reduce my workload from this upcoming semester ‘cause I’m going to be really crazy if not, and also to give time from my adventure time, my little thesis of Hange Zoe and I’m about to get my resources.

So I went to school as I planned. I didn’t expect the large amount of students from the front gate of the university. They must be all student activists. Good to them that they had the balls to fight for our countrymen’s rights even their main weapon is their voice, telling the government not to be an asshole, but it seems to be most of the officers are expectedly so deaf and just plainly devil. From the swamp of elite students of the country, one person is in the center of it. He must be Mr. Mither, my colleague-turned-minister. He was my classmate back to college, here in the same school where we are also teaching. I remembered it was a history class and he was so charismatic that’s why he decided to leave teaching and pursued politics. He was a top-notch lawyer and recognized as the next future of the country.

I didn’t realized he was approaching me.

“So you are ignoring me.” He blocked my way into the door going to the faculty room.

“You got too many fans from here. You must hold a fan-meeting just for them”

“Ridiculous. Coffee?” Since coffee is my drug, I didn’t have violent reactions and automatically went with him. But well before that, I had to give my schedule shift to the faculty and afterwards, we went to our favorite coffee shop.

“Hmmm, why that sudden schedule shift? From knowing you, you are so workaholic and grabs every single available schedule offered.” He was scanning my own copy of my proposed schedules for the next semester.

“I don’t want to die from overwork. Unlike you, immersing yourself from the stupid decisions of the government. That is the worst thing I would handle.”

“You’re not entirely wrong. Every administration’s becoming worse as the time passes. Well I don’t have a choice but to fight against it. I can feel the aftereffects of their decisions and their…_dark secret_”

Wait, what are those dark secrets?

“Are you permitted to share that thing?” I leaned forward to him as he stared at me.

“I haven’t looked upon it but I got the chills from it. It feels like they were hiding something.” Damn, I didn’t expect that response. I had the same thoughts after I visited the museum.

“Can I have a favor to ask? Can you rent the university’s library for me? Because I felt the same thing too. Two days, whole weekends.”

“You sneaky Sherlock. The same science nerd I knew before is digging now the grave. Great, you have my back.” I can see he was contacting the chief librarian in the university and after several minutes, he gave me a thumbs up. “Just use my special library card and do whatever you want.” He went outside as he has to get back from his work.

Wow, what a great ticket to hell.

* * *

From my science perspective, Titans are created alongside dinosaurs, whales or megaton and mammoths. It means they were as huge as those animals, but just a human version of them. But they became extinct when the last battle of Shinganshina were ended. But since when science can’t explain it thoroughly, that’s when history comes in. And since I don’t really have idea on it, so I decided to learn from it.

The time frame that I was permitted to borrow the library is from the closing time of the library for Saturdays, and since it was not open for Sundays, I got the whole day until two hours before the opening for the Monday schedule. So I decided to sleep all day since it was Saturday and the current semester’s just ended weeks ago. So it’s basically a week for enrollment.

And since it was really fishy to go undercover from this library, so I took along my bestie, a librarian also from this university and some of her interns. I made sure that I had to make this secret from the school’s administration.

“So the plan is take every single book that has an information about the last Shinganshina war. Got it?” I talked to her interns first because my best friend is not really buying my excuse. Good thing they don’t questioned me more, unlike my bestie.

“What the hell is going on? I thought you had a thesis again for Chemistry, but it seems like you’re digging some artifacts about the war! Explain everything to me because I’m your best friend and I don’t give a damn how weird it could be!”

“There was a soul who wants help from me and I had to learn everything from the era she lived so that I can understand her. Got it?” I had to give a full blown reassurance to her, or else she’ll spread some rumors around the campus.

“That’s a top tier weirdness coming from you. A ghost was communicating with you, which is so creepy!”

“So promise me you’ll help me?” I offered my pinky finger to her.

“Whatever, detective.”

* * *

The whole time allotted to me just ended and I dropped myself to my bed because I really need that damn sleep.

So I was expecting Hange to communicate with me again in my dreams but there wasn’t even a dream. That’s a full load of information I had in just approximately two days so maybe my brain was so overloaded it forgot to create a dream.

That is one hectic night but it was nothing compared from my college days. I did sleep soundly for hours, however I can feel my collar being pulled by someone. God, I need a breather! And who’s this damn person strangling me?

“You damn glasses. What have you done?”

Oh my God, is this what they call an incubus? But why he’s a ghost?


	3. A glitch that can destroy a whole system

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even the smallest things can give the most dangerous impact in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can totally see that I'm becoming inconsistent about the details. Some unnamed were given names, at least.

**“You damn glasses, what have you done?”**

This wild gluthathione ghost suddenly appeared in my room. I’m really sure that I went home after my search, I remembered opening my unit with my keys, dragging myself into my bed after that exhausting adventures, and slept. I made sure that I jotted everything what happened in my journal before I close my eyes. I’M REALLY SURE I SLEPT IN MY OWN BED AND WOKE UP IN THE SAME BED AND WHAT THE HELL THIS GHOST APPEARED IN MY ROOM? IS HE MY STALKER?

“WHY DID YOU POSTED THAT PHOTO IN THE NET WITHOUT OUR PERMISSION?”

“I’M GONNA BE KILLED FIRST BEFORE ANSWERING YOUR QUESTION!”

That damn stalker threw me in my cushion and locked my arms preventing my attempt of escaping. Okay, he is not a ghost literally but I’m still terrified there are some spirits that can exert force to you, like…uh, whatever. So I’m under him and it looks like he’s going to take my virginity. So this ghost is damn hot, I don’t mind being dominated by him.

“So tell me why in the hell you posted a photo you’ve taken in our museum and posted in social media?!” he slapped my cushion so hard its force went to my head.

“I thought it’s okay to post pictures from it? As far as I remember, it’s not even a rule that posting photos are prohibited!” I attempted to push him out of my bed but he’s really strong, and… okay calm down, I touched his chest and it’s full of muscles. Damn me, why am I thinking of perverted things at this kind of situation? I don’t recall being this submissive towards male because…I haven’t seen this kind of good-looking creature in my life. Sure, I got so amazed to different kinds of eagles because they are so handsome compared to typical not-so-handsome human, but this ghost stalker is a different story. Remember girl, you’re not that of stereotype kind of females who wants handsome men. Calm your tits!

Back to the situation, my stalker just stared in surprised. Maybe he realized that he was forgetting something. But suddenly, he pinned my shoulders and it’s so painful!

“This is basically our fault not implementing this kind of rules. But because on what happened, the government was on fire now!” Oh. My. God. In just one picture, a country can fell on its own? That is how powerful social media in this era?

So I was repeatedly remembering what I did after I took the picture in the museum. I saved it on my gallery, printed it, and pasted it on my journal. That’s it. That’s what I did with that picture. Since I’m not a fan of using social media, so it’s impossible to upload it without thinking. I swear I didn’t posted it. Yes, I’m sure of it, because I was too sleepy if I’m going to post it when I went home. Not probably outside the house because I’m afraid of being pick pocketed in the streets. Not in the coffee shop, not in the school, not in the library because I was too busy investigating. I don’t remember giving my phone nor my journal because I wasn’t even bothered pulling it out of my bag except if I’m in my room. I’m 100% sure I haven’t being that careless after I captured that photo. I’m also sure that my journal and my phone are still with me. And wait, how did he know that I took a picture on the museum? Security cameras, obviously.

“Are you sure that it was just only me the culprit of that photo? I know that museums are not like malls, but I’m pretty sure there are lots of people who also go to museums who can take a picture from it. How about the people went before I can even entered the museum? How about the people who went on weekends? How about the employees in the museum? I can see it now, you’re working in that museum and you’re afraid of being fired because someone placed a prohibited artifact in the museum without the permission from the higher-ups. You can’t give all the blame on me, I don’t think if I deserved to be blamed for it in the first place!”

“I’m sorry. You’re right, it’s really our fault for not being strict and being so careless. I’m so afraid of what will happened in the future. This is kind of a glitch that can destroy a whole system.” He tangled his arms and sat on the bedside, contemplating about the mess he just made.

“Is this about the dark secret in our history? And you’re afraid with that artifact, it’s because it will give birth to huge inconsistencies in our past?”

“How the hell did you know about that?” he finally faced me with the unexpected reaction from what I’ve said.

“It’s in here.” I finally showed to someone my journal of my researches. “I’m sure I haven’t let other people to look at it or even to touch it. They can’t even read it, because it was written in an old foreign script that I’ve learned before. This is my timeline of my research about this country’s dark secret. It may have unnecessary information about it, but I’m confident I’ve learned something about what really happened in the past. I just started from the moment that when I saw that prohibited artefact you wanted to hide it from the people of this country. Well, not all of them, but I swear to God that I didn’t started the fire because I really felt it’s really dangerous. All of these were started because of Commander Hange Zoe’s bolo tie.”

“Tch, then you have no choice but to pack your things.” Of what? Where are we going? He looks so disgusted looking at my room. I’m so confused so I just stared my room for several minutes.

“Idiot! We are sort of fugitives when the issue will go worse! I’m sure they’ll going to kill us if they knew someone is digging up the past! We are hiding wherever convenient place we can see, so it means you have to give up your job too!” he started to complied my loose papers on one place, he’s really a freak in cleaning.

“Good thing I’ve applied my break on the next semester. But since I can see you wanting to clean my whole unit, you have my permission to do it.”

“Nice, you got your maid in here, huh?” And the half day is just me and him getting ready for battle.

* * *

“So it’s not a problem if we come here in the museum?” I started the inquiry, since he got so irritated to me for giving him so much household duties.

“It’s Monday so this is close. Can we just take a break for a while? That’s a ton of dirt in your house that I had to clean it in a limited amount of time!” He was clearly out of breath when we went to the secret passage of the museum, going to the room for preservation.

“I was forced to trust you now. I’m afraid of what will happen next. I don’t even know you but you gave me your handkerchief to me.” I was to give him his handkerchief but he insisted not to give it back. Weirdo.

“I’m Van, just Van.” I can feel he was a human version of awkwardness. His mean personality is just a facade to cover up his inability to speak to others.

“You’re a curator of this museum and also the chief archaeologist focused specifically on the last Shinganshina war…and probably trained in military, am I right? All of it based on the fact that you can just open the museum whatever you want, and this kind of museum you’re holding. The military thing, uhh, because I saw those scars and muscles earlier.” He was so surprised when I told him that. Beat that, ‘cause I’m Sherlock of 2020!

“I’m somewhat impressed. Don’t tell me you have a brother or sister in the government, like Sherlock Holmes’ brother, Mycroft?” So I stared at him and to about to nod for being a Sherlock fan, but I stopped for a while because I was compiling all of the interesting information I’ve got. So if I’m Sherlock Holmes (pretty much that I just made a declaration, because wait, since he is also a chemist and I’m had PhD in chemistry, so it matched!), and this guy is my assistant, John Watson (although not a doctor but served in military, and also little compared to me, so OMG, is this fate?)

“Sort of a brother to me, yeah, I have a friend, a Minister of this country.” Wow, this is really amazing. It looks like I’m completing the characters of Sherlock Holmes!

“That’s bad because we going to be against the government.”

“He was against the government, so he was an ally to us. Rather, he confirmed to me that the government is trying to hide us something, a very dark secret that as you said, that can turn this country into ashes. He also helped me in my researches…”

“…So Van, I can really sense what’s in your mind right now. You’re orchestrating an impeachment. Am I right?”

“You’re not even sensing it. You’re reading me like a book.”

“Is that the reason why you still insisted on displaying that prohibited artifact is because you wanted someone to start the fire? And you baited me?”

“You’re ridiculously right. Not as the expected result, but I still stick to the plan.”

“You still fetus on conducting an investigation! You had those names written in the log book and I believed you didn’t even bothered to open it! You know, you can see those spectators’ names, their address and how many of their companions with them. I’m not a fan of technology, but I knew that you can trace the one who posted it in the social media, or for preventive measures, reporting the post! It’s 2020 already, idiot!”

“You didn’t know what really happened after that! Did you even bother to see the news? It is now a developing story so drastically so I had to get rid of the artefact that causes the problem! I got no time to waste!” Wait, He got rid of Hange’s bolo tie?

He went to a wall and opened a locked cabinet from there, and pulled out the bolo tie. I didn’t hesitated going to him and look at the artifact. This sentiments are overflowing again and a huge amount of pain is attempting to change my mood as he handed me Hange’s bolo tie.

“Originally, there are two bolo ties that was discovered on the same site,” He pulled out the bolo tie with wings drew inside it. “I didn’t displayed this one because whenever I see this bolo tie, I feel a huge amount of sadness from it.” I was shocked from his revelations. I didn’t expect there was a second one that has a different design compared to this bolo tie I had.

“You can see their differences, this one has sort of an emblem drawn from it and that bolo tie that you first saw don’t have one, but it’s obvious that one shows that it was worn repeatedly, so I conclude that, like the modern military medals, the highest officer has the ability to wear this kind of medallion as part of their daily uniform, lower position doesn’t. This sort of unused bolo tie is maybe kept from the person who owned it, probably lower position, but according to my team mate who discovered it, it seems like it came from the body of the same person who also worn that bolo tie, it means this higher officer maybe was holding his comrade’s bolo tie until he died in the battlefield.”

I was rewinding the dream days ago (in which I perfectly written most of the details in my journal). So that dream is not really a dream, rather it’s a memory, so it means that she wants me to remember the exact moment of their death. If Van’s assumptions were correct, so it means Levi gave his bolo tie to Hange, sort of like a dog tag that are kept maybe in non-conspicuous places, or given to someone close to them like family or their lovers.

“The owner of this bolo tie is Hange Zoe, she’s the last commander of the Survey Corps.”

“How can you tell she’s the owner of it? I remembered my team labelled the artifact ‘unnamed owner’. And the issue circulating the web was the one with the list of commanders with includes several names, including Hange’s, which is not even in the history books, hence the big problem. Then how did you assume it was from her?”

“She was communicating with me, several times.”

I can see Van’s world stop spinning when he was so shocked upon hearing my words. He was about to fall from his position, but prevented it by supporting his back. He finally stared at me, looking at some reactions if I fabricated that thing, but it is impossible to lie to him at this situation. He gave up, closed his eyes afterwards and leaned himself to the wall.

“So you were communicating with her, that’s why you started knowing about her life, investigating altogether with the ‘lost history’.” He gave me the same eyes when he first saw me from that day. His eyes melted again. He must be feeling something wrong within him.

“That’s why I decided to go in your apartment, that’s why I didn’t planned logically about finding the person who posted the photo, because when I was rewinding the security camera, I saw you and I remembered you. I wasn’t thinking twice from the moment I remembered you, because I saw your eyes filled with tears and that’s why I gave you my handkerchief from the time you went out of the museum. From the time you screamed like an idiot, I knew myself, there’s someone who commands me to move and to look at you.”

I can’t even know what to react. Like all of those things are connected to each other, and I knew it that there is something or someone who planned for us to meet. I don’t know if destiny played the part, but this is so much planned for a destiny to write the story.

_“Is this person’s name…Levi?”_

I swear this is the first time a grown man cried so much and submitted his body to me.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know about your thoughts about this story!


End file.
